


Guys My Age Don’t Know How to Touch Me

by tibbygetsrekt (tibrstar)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Polyship, Multi, another fic that’s been collecting dust in my gdocs, naming fics is hard af, why choose one when you could have both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibbygetsrekt
Summary: The boys and my OC Claret enjoying each other just because
Relationships: Stanley Pines/OC/Stanford Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Guys My Age Don’t Know How to Touch Me

He liked to watch, Claret had figured that early on, slowly unlacing the front of her dress as Ford watched her from the edge of the bed. Stan’s hands on her hips pulled her back against him, nuzzling the back of her neck. Hips undulating, as she rolled her shoulders using her fingers to pull on the sleeves so the fabric slid down her arms. Pulling her hands free of the fabric her hands slid down her stomach to take hold of Stan’s wrists giving a light tug. 

She let her head fall back to rest on Stan’s shoulder as he moved his hands up her sides, over her ribs and then up to cup her breasts as Claret watched Ford through her lashes. There had been a time when she’d been overly self conscious about her scar, the spattering of scarred skin along her inner right thigh. But that was then, and this was now. When Stan tweaked her left nipple she moaned, arching into his hands, her own hands moving behind her to run her nails along his thighs through the fabric. 

“Undo my corset Stanley?’ Her head turning to nip at his neck, the words were a low purr.

Giving her left breast a brief squeeze, he nudged her temple with his chin and she obliging straightened her head as his fingers moved down to tug at one of the strings. His other arm moved to hold her across the ribs, hand cupping her right breast and rolled the nipple using his thumb sharply making her cry out as he began slowly loosening the laces. Ford’s leg lifted to rest his ankle on his knee, hands resting on his calf as his amber eyes watched her face, then lower to where his brother’s hands were fondling her. 

She smiled when Stan pulled the lacing out of each hole, the corset giving a slight jerk as the aglets caught briefly in each eyelet before going through. Ford’s mouth was slack, fingers twitching each time the Claret’s breasts jiggled at Stan’s insistent tugging. Hand lifting, she threaded her fingers through Stan’s hair as he lowered his head for a kiss, his hand squeezing enough to make her moan, writhing as he held her against him and kept the corset from falling to the floor. 

With deliberate slowness, his hand moved to splay across her stomach, arm moving so his hands were both on the corset before peeling it away, the sheer fabric of her dress sliding down her body with a hushed whisper. Stepping out of the puddled fabric, she walked towards Ford wearing only a pair of panties and a pair of thigh highs. The very controlled way he put his leg down made her ache, stopping when she stood between his knees, reaching out to thread her fingers through his hair and grip it. 

“Help me?’ She tugged at his hair until he looked up at her and not her breasts. Fingers trickled down the curve of his skull to slip under the collar of his turtleneck, lightly scraping her nails against the rough smooth dip in his skin from a scar.

“Of course…’ his head craned upwards for a kiss, hands moving to her thigh, thumbs brushing along the exposed skin before gently sliding upwards and hooking the fabric at her hips to begin pulling her panties down.

Behind her, Claret could hear Stan shucking off his shirt, the fabric thrown somewhere, moving forward to slide his hands along her hips. They cupped her ass before one slid between them to run his thumb along her lips with a groan that sounded as if he were in pain. He might very well be for all Claret knew, Stan was impatient for all he enjoyed helping put on a show for Ford. When they were alone, she rarely got any farther than slipping out of her underwear before he hiked her up against a wall, or counter, or..:

“You’re so wet already.’ He murmured in her ear, nipping at the earlobe before moving down to mouth at the crook of her neck.

Claret carefully lifted one leg, stepping out of the underwear, pulling her mouth from Ford’s as she straightened, lifting her leg to place it on his thigh after leaning back into Stan. Her hands had left his hair tousled in all directions she noted with a smile she couldn’t help. Ford’s sharp inhale as she cupped her own breasts made her knees weak.

“The hose?’

He shook his head, Claret’s hands squeezing her own breasts before moving them up to her collarbone, her neck arms briefly hiding them, tugging her hair from between her and Stan as she slowly rocked her hips in rhythm with Stan’s thumb. Her eyes closed when Ford leaned in to kiss her stomach, feeling the odd quiver low in her belly as his mouth brushed over scarred tissue to unmarred skin. Flicking her hair so it fell in a wavy mass over one shoulder, her hands moved behind her to grip Stan’s hips. 

There was a very specific rhythm to maintain, and it was getting harder to focus when Ford’s hand gently rested on her thigh, moving along the top of it, dipping inwards to thumb at her clit with slow, measured flicks. Nails digging in, she felt Stan’s groan down her spine as he lightly bit down on the crook of her neck, sucking at the skin until she writhed between the two of them. Hips rolling, she could feel the hard press of Stan’s cock against her though his slacks, a breathy sigh shuddering out of her when he thrust against each grind of her hips. 

“Can we stop fuckin’ around and fuck now?’ He growled, his free hand slapping her ass as he took a step back to undo his slacks. 

Reaching down for Ford’s wrist, she slid her foot off his thigh and lifted until she could lick the pad of his thumb. She felt his hand jerk as she did so, fingers moving to grab the cuff of his sleeve to pull, watching the fabric move over his hand as he pulled his arm back. She plucked off his glasses, giving him a quick kiss before he pulled away to pull his turtleneck over his head letting it fall to the floor. 

A quiet “thank God” muttered behind her, made Claret laugh, watching Ford slowly scoot back on the bed. There was never going to be a time where she didn’t marvel over the patchwork of Ford’s skin. It almost looked like he was stitched together with scars, glued into one piece by the ink that sprawled under the skin. His gaze never left her hands, which she kept moving as she smoothed them over her skin. When he was halfway up the bed, she kneeled on the end of it and began crawling after him, making sure her hips swayed for Stan who had made a soft choked noise.

Her fingers found the fastening of Ford’s slacks, undoing them, then unzipping them before curling her fingers over the waistband of both his slacks and boxers to tug them down his hips. Kissing the shaft just visible beneath the fabric, Claret licked at it with short swipes of her tongue as she pulled them down farther, Ford’s hips lifting until she had them around his thighs. When it was freed, she leaned down sucking the head in her mouth slowly. Stan’s impatience had him grabbing the slack’s legs and yanking them off, forcing Claret to awkwardly shuffle to allow the slacks and boxers past her knees. 

Ford sat up to finish removing his boxers, kicking his legs until they were unencumbered and leaned back on his elbows. Slowly lowering her mouth down the length of him, Claret hummed at the twitch she could feel under her palms in Ford’s thighs. Sucking softly, she felt him tense, her fingers curling to dig her nails in as she sucked him farther into her mouth.

“Come here.’ He rasped, even as hips jerked upwards to her mouth. As an afterthought he added. “Please.’

Cheeks hollowing as she lifted her head, she watched Ford’s eyes close, teeth just grazing the underside of the head before releasing him with an obscene pop. A shudder ran the length of him, Claret smiling as she crawled close to put his glasses on the nightstand, feeling one of his hand’s smooth over the curve of her hip. Straddling his lap, she angled her hips so she slid along the underside of his cock, pinning it between them before leaning forward to kiss him.

“You two are going to fuckin’ kill me.’

Claret looked at him sidelong as he opened the drawer to the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle out and kneeing it shut. Her knee slid on the bed when it dipped beneath his weight as he climbed onto the bed and got behind her. Grinding down along Ford’s length, she smiled into the kiss as she took handfuls of his hair in her hands. His were gripping her hips forcing her to be slower than she wanted, grunting when she nipped his lower lip in retaliation. 

She heard the lube drop onto the bed beside them as Stan smoothed a hand up her back, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head back forcing her spine to arch sharply. A low whine escaped her feeling Ford’s mouth working down her neck, pausing to suck and nip at her collar bone leaving a mark of his own before she sat up to ease the curving of her spine. His lips parted, licking her nipple before catching it between his teeth biting down until she cried out then ran the flat of his tongue along it as her hips squirmed against him.

Lifting her hips, she reached down and used her fingers to adjust the angle, breath hitching as the head of his cock dragged over her clit before finding her entrance and slowly lowering herself down. Each inch forced inside, she let out a breathless laugh when Ford groaned, bucking upwards with a sharp snap of her hips that made her cry out. Rolling her hips, she could feel him bottoming out, her breaths coming out in quick pants as she lifted her hips and rolled back down. A hard smack to her left cheek made both her and Ford gasp, tightening around Ford’s cock before slamming back down with a whine. 

Stan’s hand smacked her again, making her jump, Ford laying back on the bed as his fingers dig into her hips. Her neck hurt when Stan yanked at her hair again, forcing her head back for a quick hard kiss before letting go and grabbing the lube. A slick finger slid between her cheeks, circling as she rode Ford’s cock her hands gripping the bed as she bent over again. He kept her at a slow pace, watching her face as she smiled down at him. As the finger slid inside, Claret’s hips pushed backwards a low grunt escaping her feeling the head of Ford’s cock going as deep as it was able. 

Mouth lowering, Claret licked Ford’s right nipple, grazing it with her teeth as Stan gently moved his finger in and out, turning it to drag the tip of his finger along Ford’s cock through the wall. A second finger added, he scissored them as Claret’s rhythm faltered a moment, purring at the feel of a palm rubbing her lower back. They didn’t do this often, not like this. Ford was almost too long, and Stan’s cock was wider. Either way, with Claret in the middle of them it was always interesting. 

When Stan added a third finger, Claret whined, her hips moving in sharp jerks. Ford’s hand dipped between them, two fingers sliding on either side of her clit and slowly pinching down as her hips rocked. More lube was added, Claret feeling the cool slickness sliding down Stan’s fingers before he began twisting them inside her. Gripping the sheets, she could feel her orgasm rising fast like a fire with too much fuel, forehead resting on Ford’s chest. 

“Easy, baby… easy.’ Stan purred, slowly spreading his fingers a few times as he moved them in and out before pulling them away.

Taking a breath, Claret let it out slowly, making herself relax as she felt the tip of Stan’s cock sliding between her cheeks. His thumbs spread her cheeks, Ford’s other hand moving to stroke along her hip as Stan pressed forward. Unable to stop herself, Claret whimpered feeling him slowly push inside, Ford’s hips pressing down into the mattress to pull out some as she arched. Stan gripped the other side of her hips, his free hand smoothing along her back until he was in to the hilt. Then Ford lifted his hips and Claret came with a scream, his fingers sliding along her clit making her buck as the two of them held her in place. 

“Are you okay?’

Claret could smell herself on Ford’s hand as he brushed the hair away from her face, her cheek resting on his chest as she tried to remember how to breathe.

“Babe?’ Stan asked from behind her, hand smoothing up and down her lower back.

“ ‘m okay.’ She felt full, so full, her body shivering before slowly bracing her hands on the bed again and levering herself up off Ford’s chest. “I’m okay.’

Stan’s hips shifted, her body shuddering, taking a shaky inhale as he pulled back to thrust back in slowly. His hand lay against her lower back, holding her in place as he did it again, and again, slowly increasing his speed. Breath coming in stuttered pants, she jerked as Ford’s fingers pinched her clit lightly, making her eyes open to look down at him. Seeing the flicker of concern, she leaned forward to kiss him when Stan trust forward, mouth opening to lick at his lower lip, and then slowly sliding into his mouth with a moan. 

She felt fragile, a low burn in her belly making her whine as she lifted her hips carefully when Stan pulled out before lowering them as he thrust in. Finding a good rhythm, Claret tried to focus on it, but the pleasure was almost blinding, just shy of too much as she began to keen softly at each thrust. When Stan’s pace picked up, Claret let out a hoarse shout feeling him angle his hips to slide in deeper, grinding against the line of flesh separating him and Ford making her screaming as she came again. 

“Please, please, please.’ 

The thrusts were electric shocks, painful but pleasurable in the same moment, Stan’s belly dragging over her lower back as he bent over her. Ford’s lips kissed the edge of hers, down her neck, and latched onto a nipple that he sucked on hard making her howl at the added sensation. 

“Almost… just… almost.’

Body shivering and unable to stop, she pressed back against Stan’s thrusts, feeling Ford nudging deep inside her close to painful, then clenched her whole body. He let out a grunt, Ford’s teeth biting down as he came before releasing abruptly letting out a low moan. Stan’s hips rocked her back and forth harshly before slamming into her with a noise like a growl, hips jerking as he finally came as well. 

“I know why… we don’t… mmhm do that often,’ he paused, slowly pulling out of her, hands on her hips, pressing kisses down her back. “But its really fuckin’ good.’

Nodding her head, because she didn’t trust her voice, Claret collapsed on top of Ford and felt his arms wrap around her, fingers combing through her hair. The bed jostled as Stan climbed off the bed, letting out a brief chuckle before moving to the nightstand and pulling out a packet of wipes. Tossing them onto the bed, he left the room to start the shower, she assumed. 

“Here.’ 

Ford turned, Claret gingerly sliding off him, laying next to him as she shuddered,her body throbbing along every inch. Fingers sliding between her thighs, lifting her leg as a cool cloth wiped along them. Her breath hitched when Ford pressed a clean cloth against her groin, guiding her head to lay on his thigh with his other hand as he gently wiped the lube off her. 

“I know we’re going to actually get clean, but I also know you hate the stickiness of lube against your skin.’

“I don’t think I could walk if I wanted to.’ She joked, then realized that was actually a possibility. 

“You won’t be walking, city mouse.’ Stan snorted as he walked in the door. Claret watched him make his way around the bed as Ford ran the wipe between her cheeks. 

“You can be a gentleman?’ Gingerly rolling to sit up, she stifled a gasp at the pain.

“When there’s a lady present.’ 

Holding his hand out to her, Stan took hold of Claret’s wrist and pulled her to her feet. She’d been right, walking would be impossible, just standing made things deep inside her clench and ache. A yelp escaped her when her feet left the ground, her arms wrapping around Stan’s shoulders. 

“I got you, city mouse.’ He purred in her ear, nuzzling her cheekbas he carried her out of the room. 

“If you drop me I’ll kill you, country rat.’

She could see that he considered teasing her, but the hint of strain made him rethink it. Stan carried her to the bathroom with an old claw foot tub in it, stepping into the water and slowly lowered her to her feet to let her sink into the water before sitting behind her. Leaning back against him, she sighed as the heat seeped into her, eyes closing. 

The sound of footsteps made her open her eyes, watching as Ford stepped into the tub too, watching the water rise as he lowered himself to sit at the opposite end. There wasn’t room, not really, but they made do, Claret snorting with amusement as she heard water go over the edge to spill on the floor. 

“This is ridiculous.’ But she turned to tuck her feet under Ford’s arm, feeling Stan lift his to rest them on the rim. 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, feels downright cozy to me.’

One of Ford’s hands curled around her calf, massaging the muscle with a smile tugging the ends of his lips. 

“Happy anniversary, Claret.’

“What?’ Stan’s voice was loud in the bathroom, body tensing. “What anniversary?’

“It’s the day we met her, Stanley…’

“How do you even remember that?!’

“Because Ford is actually a gentleman, you just act like one.’ Claret informed him, smiling back at Ford.

The smile disappeared from her face when Stan dipped his hand into the water then flicked droplets into her face. Elbowing him in the stomach, she immediately regretted the action when twisting made all sorts of part screech in protest. 

“... sorry, Claret.’ He muttered, arms wrapping around her when he felt her tense against him. 

“Definitely not a gentleman.’

But she slowly relaxed against him anyway, eyes falling shut as she enjoyed the heat. Claret didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until Ford gently shook her shoulder, helping her stand before wrapping her in a towel and lifting her out of the water. Sleepily nuzzling against his neck, she felt him brush a kiss across her forehead as he carried her back to bed. 

The blanket was different, but she could still smell sex in the room, slipping out of Ford’s arms onto the bed and rolling out of the towel. And apparently fell asleep again, shifting and finding herself half sprawled over Stan’s chest, nose tucked under his chin. 

“Lab rat?’ She couldn’t feel him against her back, head lifting to look around the room and found him sitting on the couch under the window. 

“Yes?’

“Just curious where you were.’ 

Laying her head back down on Stan’s chest, she ignored the muttered nonsense Stan let out in his sleep. Ford chuckled, uncurling from the couch and crawling into bed behind her. Arm wrapping around her, he slotted his fingers around hers, and tucked in close. Sliding off Stan’s chest, she cuddled into the curve of his body. Neither of them were surprised when Stan’s hand shifted until it found her thigh.

“I only just left the bed, I didn’t mean to wake you.’

“Can I ask what you were thinking about?’ She squeezed her hand feeling his larger hand return the gesture. 

“Of course.’

“.... what were you thinking about?’

“Coincidence, and anomalies.’ He finally answered after a moment of silence.

“You think I’m an anomaly?’ She wasn’t sure if she was amused or slightly offended.

“Yes, but a charming one.’

Musing on that, she didn’t reply. By the loosest sense of the definition she supposed that she might fit the term. She felt Ford’s sixth finger flex, brow furrowing Claret pulled their joined hands to her mouth and kissed it. 

“You’re a charming anomaly too, Stanford.’

She hadn’t realized that he’d tensed behind her until Ford’s body relaxed, reaching out to lightly stroke Stan’s hair as he muttered in his sleep. His head turned to get closer to the touch, rolling over and scooting closer until his forehead touched hers. 

“Was today really the day we met?’

“Yes.’ His lips pressed against her shoulder. “At ten twenty-one AM, next to that display of the mummy hand in the exhibit.’

“Did you write it down in your journal.’ She teased, but feeling his face grow hot she blinked. “Wow, I’ll take that as a compliment.’

“Only my important discoveries find themselves going into my journal.’

“That is the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard.’ But she squeezed his hand again, thumb stroking his index finger as she smiled. “Don’t know how I feel being compared to barfing fairies, and the abominable bro-man, though.’

“It’s not that kind of journal, dear.’ He chuckled. 

“Good, because I’d have to burn it on principle.’

They both fell silent when they heard Stan mutter “officer this isn’t what it looks like…” snickering before readjusting limbs to be more comfortable. After much prodding, they finally managed to get Stan to roll back onto his back, Claret curled against his side, an arm draped over his stomach as Ford curled up behind her arm draping over them both.

“Sweet dreams, lab rat.’

“You too, city mouse.’


End file.
